


Daily Drabbles, Collection Four

by IreneADonovan



Series: Daily Drabbles [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Marriage, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: The most recent set of my tumblr drabbles.The first three are from a prompt, and are not part of the Come to Rest/Parts of the Whole "verse that most of my drabbles are a part of. These are an AU version of the end of DOFP and contain TEMPORARY MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS. Be warned!The next two are from prompts and could fit in my usual drabble 'verse.The next two are from prompts and are definitely part of my drabble "verse.The last three are part of my usual drabble 'verse (Come to Rest/Parts of the Whole).





	1. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: TEMPORARY MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by [@mnemo-ink](http://mnemo-ink.tumblr.com).

Hank shook him back to consciousness. “Charles is trapped.”

Erik climbed to his feet, head swimming, and staggered after Beast.

Charles lay pinned under a lighting truss, and Erik swept it aside. He dropped to his knees beside the smaller man and took his hand.

Charles' sapphire eyes were hazy, clouded. “Erik, he rasped.”

“Hank. Help him.”

Charles gave a faint shake of his head. “Too late for that, old friend.”

“No, Charles. No,” Erik pleaded.

The light in Charles' eyes flickered, faded.

Beast seized him, shook him. “You did this. You killed him.”

Then there was nothingness.


	2. Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: TEMPORARY MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by [@mnemo-ink](http://mnemo-ink.tumblr.com).

He was in a formless void.

_What the fuck?_

_You're in limbo. The one called McCoy killed you._

_Well, shit._

Your actions have catastrophic implications. You will be given a single chance to right these wrongs. You will be returned to the moment of your reunion with Charles Xavier. Choose wisely this time, and above all, follow your heart.

_Follow my heart? What the hell does that mean?_

There was no answer. The void shifted, shimmered, resolved into the interior of the Pentagon elevator.

The door opened. As before, Charles swung. Erik dodged, caught Charles, kissed him.

Charles kissed back.


	3. Endings in Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: TEMPORARY MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by [@mnemo-ink](http://mnemo-ink.tumblr.com).

Mystique was nearly out of earshot when she heard Hank growl, low and fierce. “Damnit, Erik, wake up. Charles needs your help. He's pinned.”

Mystique turned, watched as Erik stumbled to his feet, pulled the metalwork off Charles, knelt beside him.

“It's too late,” her brother said.

No. _No._ NO.

But he was gone. Her brother. Her only family. Tears streamed silently down her cheeks.

Hank turned on Erik, seized him, held him aloft. “You did this. You killed him.”

She hated to see Hank kill -- he was a genuinely good man -- but she wouldn't stop him.


	4. Bouquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by [@erikbottoming](http://erikbottoming.tumblr.com).

Charles stared at the bouquet of perfect red blooms. Was it too much? Was it enough?

He and Erik had been together a month, and Charles wanted to mark the anniversary, celebrate his love for this wonderful, maddening man.

How would Erik react? His default reaction was anger, but Charles knew that was a defense mechanism to protect a soft heart badly wounded. Erik was capable of laughter, of joy, if one had the patience to endure the anger until that fragile heart was willing to trust.

Charles believed he had that patience. “I'll take them,” he told the florist.


	5. Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by [@jackyjango](http://jackyjango.tumblr.com).

To my 12-year-old self:

The next years will bring unspeakable horror and loss. You will endure, and you will spend twenty years seeking revenge.

Your quest for vengeance will lead you to a man who will become your greatest ally, your closest friend, and your deepest love.

But you believe the worst of people, and when the humans seek to destroy you, you will seek to destroy them.

But what you destroy is that nascent friendship, the love that could be. You will live fifty years with the memory, the knowledge of what could have been.

Can we change the past? I hope so.


	6. Bucket List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From promts from [@jackyjango](http://jackyjango.tumblr.com) and [@butterynutjob](http://butterynutjob.tumblr.com).

Erik Lehnsherr had only one item on his bucket list: Marry Charles Xavier. And now, more than fifty years after they'd met in the waters off the Florida coast, it was finally going to happen.

His only regret: they should have eloped. It would have been simpler, quieter. But Charles wanted to invite their students, past and present, and what Charles wanted, Charles got.

Erik stared nervously at the assembled crowd. Charles slipped his hand into Erik's, calming him instantly.

This was it. This was really going to happen.

The judge approached. “Are we ready to begin?”

Erik smiled. “Yes.”


	7. Workspace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt from [@butterynutjob](http://butterynutjob.tumblr.com).

Charles' desk was neither perfectly neat nor horridly messy, befitting the man who wore rumpled tweed jackets over pressed button-down shirts.

His hair was dishevelled, too; he often raked his fingers through it as he thought. He'd been biting his lower lip, making it even redder.

“Something wrong?” Erik asked.

Charles set down his pen. “Paperwork.”

“Need a distraction?”

“What were you thinking?”

“Move back.”

Charles rolled back about a foot.

Erik pushed the papers aside, sat on the desk, facing Charles. “Come here.”

Charles leaned forward. Erik kissed him, slow and deep.

_A perfect distraction._


	8. Solace

Erik awakened from a nightmare he didn't remember to find Charles nestled up against him, solid chest pressed along Erik's side, one strong arm hooked around Erik's waist, his head pillowed on Erik's shoulder.

Erik stroked his love's satiny hair, and Charles' head lifted like a sleepy cat's, arching into his touch. His eyes blinked open, and he mumbled Erik's name.

“Go back to sleep, Charles.”

Instead, those luminous eyes fixed on him. “Bad dream?”

“Yeah.”

“Then kiss me and I'll see if I can give you a better one.”

Erik was only too happy to comply.


	9. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place hours after [Safe Haven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11214066).

Erik hated hospitals. They reminded him too much of the labs where his youth had been taken from him.

And now Charles was in one, fighting for his life. They'd whisked him into surgery, and there was still no word after _hours_.

Charles had looked so small and lost when they'd torn his hand from Erik's grasp and wheeled him away. Those azure eyes had reflected pain and fear and loss, emotions Erik was intimately familiar with.

Charles might be paralyzed, and it was his fault. He'd atone for the rest of his life. And love Charles the whole time.


	10. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between [Safe Haven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11214066) and [Homecoming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11812458).

It snowed for the first time about a month after that awful day in Cuba. Charles was doing well enough physically that he'd been transferred to a hospital in New York, and he'd given Erik a wan smile when he'd seen the flakes falling outside his window.

His body was healing, but his spirit still struggled under the full weight of what had happened, the ramifications of his injury, the myriad ways his life had been forever altered.

He would rally, Erik knew. The only question was when. It could be a long winter.

No matter. Erik wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
